Symmetrical (Sometimes)
by Berryblair
Summary: Death The Kid and Maka are determined to do better on the test this time round than last time, and team up as study partners. But amidst the piles of books and papers, will they start to want something more than a passing grade? KidxMaka and many other ships along the way!
1. Study & Fail

Maka was bent over her paper. These notes were of the utmost importance! Tests were coming up faster than I could study. Only one week left.  
"Maka! Can you stop studying for 15 minutes? It's your turn to cook!"  
"Oh no!" Hmm, If I can get through this next page-  
"Maka! The next page can wait! Dinner can't. C'mon!"  
"Drat." Soul knew me well enough to predict my answer to every situation. Oh well. If I can't study in peace, I had better cook fast, so I can go back to it soon.

Kids POV  
"No! If I can't get the 'k' right, then how can I be expected to be a grim reaper? How can I take over my fathers position? I'm garbage. Useless asymmetrical garbage!"  
"Kid! If your done with your tantrum, can you please make patty some food? She's eating the plants again."  
Liz walked into the room, holding a pot with the remains of a fern. The leaves were torn and had evidence of... Chewing.  
"Kid? Are you alright?"  
I turned my face towards her. I knew I had been crying and the tears led asymmetrical tracks down my face.  
"Liz. It's the 'k' again!" *sob*  
And just like that, all the sympathy Liz had mustered for the Shinigami disappeared. Gone. Kaput.  
"WHATS THE BIG DEAL ABOUT ONE MEASLY 'K'?!"  
Liz's face was red, and she was fuming.  
"This is almost worse than all the times with the toilet paper."  
She spat, glaring at me. I began to cry. She had scared me, and I was a reaper. I didn't scare easily.  
"Lala lala la. Hmm?" Patty was walking down the hall to her room with a box of pop tarts and house plants, when, unfortunately for her, she heard me sniffling.  
"I guess I was sniffling pretty loudly," I thought.  
"Hey why is Kid crying so much? Did he forget the toilet paper?"  
Party's innocent question was to much for Liz. I grabbed the book I was supposed to be studying, and ran out the door. I made sure to close it behind me so the screams would be muffled. Nobody wants to be in a 50 yard radius of Liz during a screamfest. There's no candy involved, I can tell you that from firsthand experience.

Maka POV  
Ok, so I had gone through all my notes, read all my textbooks, studied every saying, memorized the motto, visited Lord death to try and get some hints, and helped Tsubaki drag Black*Star away from dangerous quests.  
"This is a big deal," she had said. "Black*Star needs to be conscious during the test, and preferably not nailed to a chalkboard bleeding half to death."  
I fully agreed. I, too was afraid for my partner. Every article of clothing he was planning to wear would be washed tonight. I know how much he thought it was 'cool' to cheat, and I'm not taking chances. There would be no notes written on the clothes. Not this time.

Kid POV  
I had memorized all the reaper handbooks, read every textbook, flipped through my notes, and helped patty open her book. I was as I could be. I only needed to finish writing the 'K' this time. This time, that test was going to be finished!


	2. Tests and Staring Contests

Maka POV

Today was the test. I was completely ready, sitting in my spot in class Crecent Moon. I had used the past two weeks to study, but so had Ox Ford. There was no way I would let him beat me. I was going to win this.

"Alright class, today we are taking the test. This one is harder than any of the other tests you have taken this year so be careful what you write. You may begin as soon as your test booklet gets to you. Soul," he addd, his glasses glinting as they turned our way. "I suspect Maka confiscated all of your 'notes' before you got here, am I correct?" he monotoned.

"Damn right she did." he said, Glaring at me.

Ugh. Trust Soul not to have the sense to keep curses under his breath around teachers.

"Hmm," said Stein, not really caring for his choice of words.

I waited for my test to get to me. When it finally did, I began to answer the questions with ease. Stein must have been trying to scare us, this is easy!

Kid POV

Once I got my test, I immediately blanched. It was a disgrace to all of humanity! There was no symmetry whatsoever! The title wasn't centered and the questions were uneven! I could feel my OCD kicking in, and I panicked. Then I did something I only did when seriously desperate.

I turned and stared at Maka.

The only reason I ever did this was because she was the only really symmetrical girl in the class. Her clothes were always wrinkle-free, and her pigtails were equal sizes. Her face was evenly proportioned, and her eyes were placed perfectly. She was the only symmetrical thing in the class even worth looking at.

She turned and looked at me, and smiled. I blushed, embarrassed. Then I turned back to my test, calmed down but scared and excited at the same time.

And then I began the treacherous process of writing my name.

Maka POV

I looked up from my test to see Kid staring at me. I had figured out that he did this whenever something was asymmetrical. This time, it was probably the test. So ignoring how sad it was that a death-god couldn't face writing his own name on a test, I gave him an encouraging smile. He blushed, and turned back down to his paper, writing again.

Once I had finished the test, and double checked it twice, I started to read my book to pass the time. Ater about 20 minutes, Stein began the end speech of the test.

"Put you pencils down, and pass your booklets up. No peeking into other peoples tests, the answers you wrote are the answers you get. Once you have passed up your test, you are free to leave. Results will be posted outside my office."

As I walked out the door, Soul asked a question that surprised me.

"Maka, why is Kid always staring at you? It's not cool."

How did he notice? Unless he was staring too...

"Well, Kid gets upset when things aren't symmetrical, and the test wasn't, and when he's upset about symmetry, he looks at me."

"But why? It's kinda creepy." I noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I guess I'm just symmetrical or something like that."

"Hmm." he answered, and kept walking.

Since when did Soul care about people looking at me? Or symmetry, for that matter?


	3. Flat-Chested Meister

Kid POV

"Why! Why did I make it so obvious! It's not polite to stare, especially not at someone else's meister! I'm Garbage! Asymmetrical garbage! Filthy, and rude! What if she's mad at me? I know Soul is. He caught me staring. He must be asking Maka so many questions, and she won't know what's going on. It's not like I like her, is it?"

I had flopped down on my bed in a most asymmetrical manner, and was ranting into my pillow. I knew I had better quiet down, or Liz would be coming in here to shut me up. So I tried to distract myself. I sat with a notebook and listed perfectly symmetrical things. Butterflies, copy paper, magic 8 balls, the number 8, Maka...

"Wait- Maka? Why did I write her name on there? Oohhh, I'm never going to get over this am I." The days events kept flashing through my mind. Why can't it all just undo itself?

"KID!" Liz screamed, clearly enraged. "IT'S PATTY! THE PLANTS-"

"HELP!" *CRASH* "SHE'S CHASING ME!"

Finally, I thought, a Distraction! This can be thought about later. Now, to save patty and calm Liz...

Maka POV

Wonderful smells were coming from the pot on the stove. As it was test day, I had made special occasion yakitori and rice balls. The sauce was almost done, and I had put a berry pie in the oven. Wiping my hands on my apron, I called Soul down for dinner.

"Soul! Dinner's ready!"

He grumbled something I couldn't hear, and trudged over to the kitchen. He seemed kind of depressed, not his usual self.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking off the apron.

"Nothing."

I looked at him. obviously lying.

"Soul," I persisted. I wasn't about to let my weapon partner out of a question that easily. something was bugging him, and I was going to know what.

"Maka, do you... do you like kid?"

What? I hadn't expected that. Oohh, dear...

"Like him how..."

"Like, _like _him."

What! I had never thought of that. I mean, sure he was a good friend, and he was the Grim Reaper's son, but... like like him? did I?

"Wait," I said, playing for time. "Did I hear _jealousy_ in your voice?"

I gave him a look, demanding an answer.

"What! No! No way in hell would I fall for a flat-chested girl like _you." _He retorted, smirking.

Oh no he didn't.

"HEY! NOT ALOUD!" I said, arms crossed, defending my poor tiny chest area. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M A SLOW DEVELOPER!"

He looked up from his food, and blanched. I guess I look pretty scary when I'm about to...

"Maka... CHOP!"

He never stood a chance.

I grabbed my food, and walked over him, sprawled out over the floor, with a pretty little fountain of blood squirting out of the dent in his skull.

"Maybe I do like Kid, not like it should matter. I _am_ flat-chested and arrogant, aren't I?"

Even though he was unconscious, a look of hurt spread over his face.

It was fun to use someone's mean words against them.

But I would never use Kid just to get even with Soul.


	4. Ox or Albarn?

Maka POV

Last night was confusing. Sad. And downright invasive. I really hoped I never have to go through another quite like it again. Soul was still mad, and wasn't talking to me. It was hurtful, but I could live with it.

When we got to school, the hallways were abuzz with whispers that I couldn't hear. But, walking towards class crescent moon, I could hear the screams of Ox Ford while he leapt above the crowd in front of Stein's office.

"YES! I BEAT ALBARN! TAKE THAT, BOOKWORM! I AM THE BEST!"

What?! Wait, didn't Stein say that results would be posted outside his office...

"Oh no. Oh no. no," I whispered, pulling my book in towards me while slumping down against a wall.  
"Ox beat me?"

Kid POV

I had checked every painting, every candle, and every room. Everything in the house was perfectly symmetrical. The clock said 7:45.

Time to go to school.

/

"Kid, why can't we show up on time like everybody else?" Liz said while inspecting her nails. "Being late is one thing, but having a set time to be late by... that's just not normal."

Liz was questioning my methods again.

"8 is the most symmetrical time at which we can arrive to school. As a Shinigami, I take it to be my responsibility to be perfectly symmetrical in every way possible, to preserve order and balance."

I can't believe how many times I had had to explain this to the weapon. If she was ever going to even be close to symmetrical, (which I'm sure everybody dreams of one day being,) then she had to understand that punctuality was not as important as symmetry.

She rolled her eyes. I could live with that.

"So, Liz, how do you think you think you did on the test?" Patty asked her older sister.

"Pretty good, although I may have been worrying about my nails for the greater half of the time."

Hmm. I wonder how I did. Preferably, I would have placed number 8, or 88. Just please, no 7s. I bet Maka placed first.

I know it meant the world to her.

Maka POV

"No! How can it be? I studied every moment that I could, I even missed half off book day at Death-Mart! I memorized everything, just to be beaten by Ox? To place 2nd?"

I was sitting on the floor whlie leaning against the wall, tears welling up in my eyes. I looked down at my book. I wasn't even up to opening it.

"Maka," Soul said, crouching down to talk to me. I could tell he knew how much this hurt. But, as stupid as it is to hold a grudge, he was the last person I wanted to talk to right then.

So I ran.


	5. Runnaway Tech

A.N. I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated for so long. for the past 2 weeks I have been in and out of the hospital with a ruptured appendix, and was unable to write because of their lack of computers for patients. But, enough said, on to the story.

Maka POV

I ran from Soul. I couldn't do this. It hurt to bad. I had lost? To Ox Ford?  
I ran down the halls, skirt flying, books clasped to my chest. Everybody knew. They knew he had beaten me. I knew they didn't care, not like me, but they knew. But I know something too. I know where to run.  
I was running out the front of the building when I hit Kid. He and the Thompson sisters were just heading to school, late as usual. I was heading away from school.  
At the wrong time. As usual.  
"Ow, wha- Maka? What's wrong? Your crying's messing up your symmetry, here,"  
He was worried, and extremely OCD. He started trying to fix my And I was pissed with the world.  
"Stop it."  
He drew back his hands, surrendering.  
"All right, but what's wrong? Tell me."  
He was prying. I was still pissed. So I got pissed at him.  
"NOTHING IS WRONG!"  
I screamed, turning to run. Liz and patty jumped. Kid however, wasn't fazed. He grabbed my arm, and kept me there.  
"Maka, calm down. No need to act like a psychopath. It was just a question."  
"I'm not a psychopath, I'm a... a high functioning sociopath. Goodbye," Wrenching out of his grasp, I turned and kept running, hoping my outburst hadn't upset too many bystanders. (A.N. Thank you Sherlock.)

Kids POV  
Maka turned and ran. I didn't understand, but something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Maka doesn't cry for no reason, she doesn't run away, she doesn't miss school. My next action would be hard, dangerous, and probably stupid.  
"Liz, patty,"  
They both stopped trying to follow Maka.  
"Yes?"  
"we're going into the school. Something isn't right, and I have someone I need to consult before I make any further actions."  
I knew I had angered him, and I had to go ask Soul what was wrong.  
I just hope when he bloodies me I'll still be symmetrical.

Maka POV  
In the safety of the second story classic section of my favorite little bookstore, I hid amongst Moby Dick, Gone With the Wind, and a wonderful little collection of the Sherlock Holmes series. The safest place I knew. I needed to think, and to make a plan. The next test was in 4 weeks. I needed a study buddy. Problem: who.

Patty: definitely not, origami giraffes aren't typically featured in the DWMA's tests.  
Liz: I'm not up to having my nails done, or my hair, or the waxing... Shudder.  
Black*Star: the test isn't on stupidity. If it were, he would have passed by now.  
Tsubaki: has Black*Star to worry about.  
Crona: sweet, but wouldn't know how to deal with it.  
Soul: not in the mood.  
Kid: well, kid is an option. He's focused, and nit picky, pays attention to everything, and is probably more intelligent than most of the gang, not that I would ever admit to it. Well, I needed a study buddy, and he hadn't done too well on the test either...  
Kid it is.  
I finished my thoughts and looked around, budging the huge mess around me. Now, to move the books...

Kid POV

Here it was. I, Death The Kid, was about to make the most stupid decision of my life.

"Soul. I need to talk to you."

He looked up from the wall, where he was playing hooky from class. I suspected a fight with Maka, one that made him too upset to go into class. Either that, or she didn't force him to go to class today.

"What about."

OK, now to anger him.

"Maka."

He got up, and looked at me, his eyes furious. Yes, he had it in his mind to beat me up. I must have caused trouble at home.

Better hurry things along.

"She ran out of the building crying, ran into me, and then when I asked what was wrong, she screamed "nothing" and ran." I rushed out, hoping to get a reply with words.

"Ox beat her. He got the higher test score, and she got upset. When I tried to comfort her she ran."

He looked up from talking and sneered.

"If I couldn't comfort her, there's no way in hell you could, Three-Stripes."

Three-Stripes! A nickname that fully entailed my life's most unpleasant situation. being born with stripes on ONE side of my head, instead of both sides. I was garbage, asymmetrical garbage! I didn't deserve to live, I needed to-

"You O.K, Kid, you look like your gonna puke."

Drat. No time to wallow in misery over my hair. This was about making Maka feel better, not symmetry. Better straighten up.

"Soul, do you happen to know of any other happenings that might have further upset Maka prior to the test scores?"

He looked uncomfortable, edgy. He did know, but didn't want to give the information. Now he was fidgeting. Either it was him who had caused the trouble, or he was too "cool" to let me have it in a school hallway like a first-grader whining about who touched his sandwich. Oh, gosh, just hurry it along, you are _so_ repulsively asymmetrical when you fidget- _why_ do you do your hair like that? It looks like some kind of messed up ice sculpture, and-

"We had a fight. Over whether she liked you. She said I was jealous, 'cause I was. Then she said stuff, and, I don't know, it mad me mad. So I commented on her chest size, and she Maka-chopped me unconscious. We haven't talked much since."

Ok, there was the reason she wouldn't let him comfort her.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"Never comment on a woman's breasts. Believe me, it never goes over well."

He looked confused, then he laughed.

"Bet it was Liz."

"You bet?" I replied, embarrassed that he was right.

Then, red faced, I turned and left to find Maka. Because maybe, possibly, I could get her back to school.

You can't just ignore problems like this if they concern the girl you like.


	6. The Question

Maka POV

I was a little scared, but confident at the same time. Kid needed a better score, and so did I. We could help each other! I just needed to explain this to Kid.

"Hey Kid!"

He stopped walking, and turned to face me.

"Yes, Maka?"

"Umm, You know how neither of us really got the test score we wanted, and I was just thinking that maybe we could team up,and be study partners, so on the next test we could do better and-"

"Sure, why didn't you ask me sooner?"

Darn. He had agreed pretty easily. And I was still mentally rambling.

"...Ok, so do you want to meet in the library after school tomorrow, then? I'll bring a study guide."

"Sure. And if you need anything, just ask! Well, I'll see you in class."

Shiz, that was both easy and hard.

"Boy, am I lucky I caught him after school. It would be so awkward to have to go to his house and ask." I mumbled to myself.

I turned and walked home, and straight up to my room. After opening the door, I found Blair sitting on my pile of notebooks. The surprise: she was reading them.

"Blair, why are you reading those notebooks?"

She jumped up, scared out of her skin. I guess she hadn't noticed I was there.

"I want to help you. I want to help you with studying until you can study with Kid." she said once she had gotten back onto the pile.

How did she know?

"I have friends... I have friends who know everything. That's how I know. But not the point. I think you need to read these doohickeys again." She motioned towards the notebooks with her tail.

"Who knows? Maybe it will be better if you already have some of the studying done before you meet up with Kid. Then there would be time for you guys to play." She hopped off of the notebooks, and left the room giggling.

That cat really confuses me sometimes. Really, really confuses me.

Kid POV

I wonder why she chose me? There are so many people out there that she could have chose for a study partner, and she chose me, the one who will most likely make her arrange her notes in a symmetrical order. I might annoy her to death!

I was back in my room again, fretting.

Maka was a nice girl. She was pretty, strong, and had a good soul. But she could be really confusing sometimes.

"Kid." *Knock knock* "Kid, can you come out now? You've been in there for forever."

Liz opened the door to my room, and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Kid, what's wrong?"

I guess I had to tell her at some point.

"Maka asked me to be her study partner, but I'm afraid that I'll be annoying, and make her mad. What if she does get mad? Will she hate me? What if she Maka-Chops me?"

Oh, crud. I sound like a blabbering kindergartener.

Liz POV

He looked so sad, like he was about to cause a disaster and nothing in the entire world could help him fix it. Also, he definitely had a crush on Maka, whether he knew it or not. So I decided to give him a few pointers and a pep talk.

"Kid, the reason she chose you is because you are you. You are a gentleman, and you know how to get things done. She needs someone as ridiculously nit-picky as you because she was only one question off, and needs help to be that much better. You can spot when something is just a centimeter off from perfect, so she chose you. And Kid?"

"Yes?"

"You probably will get Maka-Chopped at some point, but, she Maka-Chops Soul all the time, and he's still alive. So, You'll be fine."

Gosh, I hope she doesn't, or he'll have her redo it symmetrically.

"Liz?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." He smiled, hugged me, and ran out the door.

I'm glad that I can step in as the (almost) big sister.

Kid POV

Gosh, am I glad that Liz gave me that pep talk. I was thinking about just not showing up to the study session tomorrow, for fear that I would anger Maka. But if I stood her up, it would be the end of any friendship between us.

When I got downstairs, I found Patty coloring in a coloring book. She looked...sad.

"Patty, what's wrong? You can tell me."

She looked up, and back down again.

"I want to be friends with Crona, but he doesn't know how to deal with me. I.. it hurts. It hurts, but more than just my feelings. I feel really sad, right here." She pointed to her head, and then her chest.

Oh, I get it. She liked Crona, but he couldn't stand the pressure of being around her yet.

"Patty, maybe Crona is still afraid that he'll hurt people. Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt you, like he did so many others. And maybe you should give him some time to adjust to this world, and tone it down a bit. He's still fragile. And also,"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you talk to Liz about this? She's much better at helping than I am, and should know just what you should do. OK?"

She put down her crayons, and smiled. "OK."

She ran up the stairs to Liz's room. "Onee-Chan? I need to talk to you." A door closed behind her.

I looked down at the picture she was coloring, and saw that (of course) it was a giraffe. But the special part was that she had drawn her and Crona into the picture with it.

She really was a sweet little girl at heart.

I hope I can be as sincere as her.

A.N. Sorry that it was mostly fluff, but that's what shipping fanfics are for! Wheeee! X3 Bye!


	7. Library Sleeping

(A.N. Sorry that I haven't posted in forever, but I dropped my phone in the lake, lost my computer, and was on vacation for the longest time, so I'm Kinda sorta really late with updates.)

Maka POV

Kid was meeting me at the library. Just a friendly meet-up at the library to study_._ No big deal! So why was I so nervous?

I had come home from school, and straightaway shut myself up in my bedroom. I still could not deal with Soul. Yea, I know, its a petty grudge. But hey, I'm aloud to be disagreeable _sometimes._ Right?

I had everything I needed at the moment gathered. My study guide, a list of topics we would need to research, and a nice thick book. (I _was_ going to a library, but I don't Maka Chop with library books. They're basically borrowed treasures.)

After shoving all of that (and a snack) into a backpack, I ran out the door, careful to avoid Soul. The Library was close, and there wasn't much traffic, on foot or otherwise. I didn't need to hurry, but I did anyway. I crossed the street, and ran towards the school.

I'm just meeting Kid for some studying. Nothing for me to feel guilty about, even if it may hurt Souls feelings.

Nothing for me to get so worked up about either.

Kid POV

After class had ended, I talked to Liz and Patty.

"So you're meeting Maka? Today?" (Patty still didn't know this information.)

"Wow. You didn't make her meet you at 8? Good job."

"Yes, I'm meeting her, and she was the one who arranged the time. Otherwise I would have chosen 8."

Seriously. The twins are definitely the best weapons I could ask for, but they really ask a lot of stupid questions.

(8 minutes later)

"Well, good luck, Kid-Kun!" Patty smiles and waves, then turns around, dragging Liz down the hall away from the library.

"Don't freak out on her!" she calls from the other end of the hall.

"C'mon, Onee-Chan!" And with that, the two sisters are gone.

As I walk into the library, I can't help but wonder if Maka might have chosen me for a study partner because she liked me... like I think I'm starting to like her.

Maka POV

When I open the door to the library, I immediately see Kid wandering aimlessly around the shelves, stopping every once and a while to make a group of books line up symmetrically.

Kinda cute.

"Oh, Maka! You're here!" He turns around, and starts walking towards me.

"Hi, Kid." I reply, setting my stuff down on a table, and siting down. Kid pulls up a chair, and follows suit.

"So Maka," he says, turning towards me. "What do you want to start with?""

Darn it, I hadn't thought of that.

"How about..." I stand up and pace the bookshelves. Aha! this one ought to be good! "History of the DWMA?"

"That sounds good. I already know most of it, so it wouldn't be hard to help you with any of it."

Drat. That's right, he's a Shinigami, and Lord Death's son. Of course he knows he history of the school.

"OK!" I force a smile. I don't want to seem like an idiot, but I suppose it can't be helped. I walk back to the table, and sit down. Kid takes the book, and opens it.

"Alright, so, the school was founded for what purpose?" he drills.

"To stop the Kishin, and to be sure that no more are born into this world."

"Good. A sound soul..."

"Lives within a sound mind and a sound body." I finish.

We drill each other back and forth like this for a good hour. Once we're finished, I've memorized every question the book has, and so has Kid. We both decided to do some independent study, and check out a few books. kid gets 8, (no surprise there.) and I get 5. We read for what feels like forever. My book is on Soul resonance, and different scythe techniques. Witch hunter, Genie hunter, even Kishin hunter! The techniques and how to do them go on and on, and the night gets later and later...

Kid POV

We've been reading for the longest time. Maka seems to enjoy it, and was getting through her books rather quickly. Just like her, always wanting o know more. After a while, I decide to look up from my book. (It had been rather interesting, or I would have looked up more often.)

Maka has fallen asleep.

Her pigtails are slightly undone, and laying over her book. She's almost fallen out of her chair, and her face is squished against the pages. Her cheeks are all chubby when she's asleep. And all I can think about is how cute she is, whether asleep or awake.

"Noooo... 5 more minutes..." she mumbles, and pulls her books closer.

"Maka..." no reply.

"Maka..." I say, nudging her shoulder. Still out cold.

The library is closing, and there's no way she's waking up! Oh crap, what am I gonna do? Why did she have to fall asleep here?

"Maka!" I say, nudging her again.

"Don't waanaa. Carry me.."

She's obviously still asleep, but there's nothing else I can really do. So I put all of her books in her bag, and pick her up.

"Wow. Maka's really light," I think, and start walking towards the door. She whimpers, on the edge of waking up, and holds onto my arm. She's so cute!

Once I'm outside of the school, I call Beezlebub. I step on, and take off. Maka's pigtails start flying out behind her, and she starts to move.

Crap.

I hold on to her tighter while speeding up on Beezlebub, and she stops moving. The faster I get her home, the better.

I land in front of her house, and open the door. Now, normaly I wouldn't go into anyones house without permission, but if Soul was home he would be really, really mad, at both me and Maka.

I open the door a crack, and peek inside. The lights are all off, nobody's home. I step inside the door, and walked past the hallway. Souls room, the bathroom, and Maka's room.

I opened the door and walked in. The room was a pale green, and was full of books. Whole shelves full of them. The desk was covered in notebooks, and the bed was neatly made. I walked past the bookshelves and closet, over to the bed, and pulled back the covers. Then, gently as not to wake Maka, I sat her on the bed. While unbuckling the many buckles of her shoes, she started mumbling again.

"Noo... no wanaaa..."

"Shhh," I whispered, pulling the shoes off her feet, and laying her down in the bed. After she had her covers on her, she curled into a little ball.

"Goodnight Maka," I whispered, and turned to leave.

"Kid..." she mumbled in her sleep, just as I closed the door to leave.

"Goodnight, Maka."

A.N. Squeeeeeeeeeeee! Fluffy moment! I LOVE WRIGHTING THIS CRAP! You will have to wait till next time to see if Maka remembers any of it ): MWAHAHA! bye :)


	8. Carry me home tonight

_S_

Again, sorry for the slow updates, but I have found a life! (Sadly it was devoted to Blue Exorcist and Ouran High School Host Club, but I've finished those now. yay!) I'm gnna try to update more often, but empty promises are occasionally made.

Maka POV

It was bright, but I was so tired. The light from the window shone onto my bed, waking me up. I sat up, and stretched.

"Yeesh, am I sore."

Looking down, I found that I was still in my clothes. except for my shoes, which sat on the ground near my bed.

"Ugh. That explains the sore spots." I said, examining the places where my skirt and tie had probably bugged me all night.

A question still remained.

"Soul... Soul." He wasn't answereing. Go figure.

"Soul... How did I get home last night?" I slurred, still tired as heck.

I heard a thump from the other room and Soul walked in. Crap. Maka, ... did you... you know... do anything with kid? were you drunk or..."

So that's what he takes me for!

"NO I did not, I wasn't drunk, I just don't remember coming home. All I remember is the library." I ranted, red in the face. How could he think that I could do such a thing as that? I'm not the kind of girl that hooks up with the first person I go on a 'date' with.

"I know what happened!"

Blair strode into the room in her cat self, bouncing onto the bed, and smiling smugly.

"What happened?" asked Soul.

"Oh. You wanna know?" She walked circles around us. Crap. Whatever happened, Soul would probably flip.

"Kiddo-kun came in through the door, carrying Maka faaaaaast asleep. He took her to her room and tucked her in, but she didn't want him to leave. 'no no no no no.' She really is cute when she's sleeping, you should have seen it!"

She jumped off the bed, and giggled.

"Maybe next time you'll let him take off more than your shoes." She transformed with a poof, and leaned forward, looking at my clothes. She stood up, and winked.

And with that Blair ran out of the room, and down the hall.

I looked up to Soul. His face was red, and he was in shock. I had about three seconds before that wore off.

This is gonna be one hell of a day.

Kid POV

I woke up to my alarm clock going off, and yawned. Today was school. I wonder if I could face Maka without blushing. I wonder if she remembered.

I stood up, stretched, and made my bed symmetrically. I looked over to my closet, where my usual outfit was laid out from the night before.

I was to confused to try and put that on.

Instead I pulled on a pair of black pants and a symmetrical sweatshirt. My hair was ignored. it didn't matter anyway.

/

"Kid, It' s breakfast time. We made eggs and..." Liz looked up, and saw me. "Oh my Death what's wrong with you? Are you sick? Hurt?"

She grabbed my head, and turned it to the side inspecting my eyes and ears. Then she popped a thermometer in my mouth and gasped.

"Did something happen with Maka?" Her eyes were set, expression grave.

I shook her off of me, an spit the stupid thermometer out.

"No! It's none of that. I just wasn't up for a suit today." I maneuvered around her into the kitchen, where I got some eggs and toast on a plate.

It's not like she'll remember... Is it?

Maka POV

After shoving Soul out of my room to get dressed, (I had settled for a skirt and sweatshirt, there wasn't time to get completely ready with him bombarding me with questions) and dodging out the front door, I headed over to Tsubaki and Black*Star's place. Tsubaki was naturally calm, and I really needed advice right now. And Black*Star might be able to keep Soul off my back for a while.

*Twenty minutes of explaining later

"Okay, so run this by me one more time, Kid carried you home."

"Yes."

"You didn't realize it!"

"No."

"Wow, you really are oblivious, even for a tinny tited cow!"

"Black*star!"

I took a deep breath to avoid punching his front teeth out.

"What should I do, Tsubaki?"

She looked uncomfortable to be put on the spot.

"Well, why don't you just go about business as usual, and if he brings anything up, just answer best you can."

Shoot. Nobody knew what to do.

"BLack*Star, can you keep Soul off my back?"

"No problem, little peasent. Let your god take care of this! BWAHAHA!"

"Gee.. Thanks."

/

Kid POV

When I got to school, everyone stared at me.

"Whatt's wrong with him?"

"I've never seen him so messed up."

"Where's his suit?"

"Did something happen?"

Whispers floated around my head. I ignored them. What else could I do?

"Maka! Hey Maka!"

I turned around. Maka was running away from soul. (familiar anyone?) She was in a checkered skirt and a black sweatshirt, her hair messy and flying out behind her.

"Maka, what's going on!" Soul called. The moron. He's not getting anywhere like that.

Maka kept running, straight into the classroom.

I followed her.

Once in the classroom, I found her sitting by Tsubaki and Black*Star, so as to avoid a ticked off Soul. He kept trying to talk to her, but he flat out ignored them. Insteat, she began to write a note.

I sat down in my normal seat, and got out my books. A crumple piece of paper hit me in the head.

"Hmm?"

I leaned over and picked it up.

_Did you carry me home last night?_

It was from Maka. I wrote my reply on the back.

_Yes, you fell asleep in the library, and told me to carry you._

I recrulmpled the note, and tossed it back to her. She uncrumpled the note, and blushed.

'_did I really?_ She mouthed, and I nodded, feeling a blush come to my own cheeks.

Stein threw a scalpel in her direction, and confiscated the note. Crap...

He pushed off the desks in his chair, and shot back to the center of the room.

He sighed, and unfolded the note, and read it out loud with raised eyebrows.

"Did you carry me home last night, Yes you fell asleep in the library and told me to carry you."

A few snickers and "Ooooo"s ran through the classroom.

Another scalp flew.

"Class, I advise you to shut up now. On with the dissection."

/

After the bell another note hit me in the head.

_Meet me in the library after school on Monday?_

I smiled and wrote my reply.

_Sure._


	9. Kisses

A.N. Sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I'm recovering from surgery, so I have some time to write.

Kid POV

Maka and I had met each other in the library after school several times scince the first night, and each time we got a little closer. And each time we stayed a little longer. Yet each time we read a little less.

The piles of books we checked out each time slowly dwindled down as we finished studying and reading what we needed, and got to know each other more.

Maka hated her father for being a womanizer, and wished her mother were close enough to see. She could remember every time she had found her father with a woman other than her mother, and hung onto every memory with a twinge of hate, and regret for not seeing what was coming sooner.

I missed the days when my father and I would have time to read and discuss things together, and he would teach me things about the world that I would someday help lead. I missed my mother, yet could barely remember her.

We helped each other grow in that library, and to let go of the past. We learned more about school, and about life together.

And soon I wanted to be more than friends.

Maka POV

Kid and I were getting closer, I could tell. And I wanted to be more than friends. I could see that he did as well. Soul was overly suspicious about what I did at the library, and even though I repeated to him over and over that it was only reading, only studying, he didn't but it. To tell the truth, neither did I.

This was about more than grades, I thought, getting ready to meet up with Kid at the library for the last time before the weekend. I had started to act more and more like kid, In the way I dressed, talked, and thought.

This was starting to feel like love.

/

"Maka! How are you?" Kid asked as I walked into the library, wearing my now customary outfit of a black and red checkered skirt, white shirt, and baggy black sweater.

"I'm good, what about you?"

Kid smiled, and replied, "I'm wonderful."

He had changed over the time that we had spent together as well. His obsession with symmetry still had quite a hold on him, but was slightly lessening, to the point that he alowed Liz and Patty to dress however they pleased.

We sat down and began reading over and discussing various books, but neither of us had out full attention on the literature.

When it was time to leave, we were less than happy to part ways.

so Kid did something unexpected.

"Maka, would you like me to walk you home?"

/

We chatted and laughed about nothing all the way there, and reached the door all to soon.

"well, goodnight Kid." I said, opening the door.

"Maka, wait," he said, and grabbed my hand.

I turned around, and he kissed me. Not for long, and not very hard. Just a gentle and sweet peck. When the kiss ended, he smiled.

"Goodnight, Maka."

He called Beelzebub, and flew away.

I stepped inside the house, heart beating fast and face flushed.

"You ok, Maka?" Called Soul.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I called, and ran into my room and flung myself onto the bed, grabbed my pillow, and squealed.

I was a girl, and I was in love.

Pretty much the worst combination on earth.

A.N. Sorry for the short chapter, but squeeeeeeee! Made them kiss!


	10. Blushes are a two way thing

**Hahaha. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because I'm going to make this one evern MORE fluffy! o_0**

kid POV

Once I was high in the air on beezlebub, I started laughing. Not cute, funny laughter, but slightly crazed-been-holding-it-in-too-long kind of laughter.

I shall admit, it was rather unsettling. Then again, so was the argument I had with myself, as I knew if I had one with anyone else, the outcome would NOT in any way be symmetrical.

"Oh my Death I finaly kissed her."

"Gosh, you stupid, filthy, asymmetrical reaper scum! She's been _waiting _for that _forever!_"

"Yes, well,in my defense, I needed to be ready to kiss her, or it would have been unpleasant."

"You mean you needed to figure out the most symmetrical way to kiss someone."

"I'll have you know that was a highly important factor!"

"Yeah, yeah. Highly important."

"Yes, but still you don't get it," I said to myself, exapserated. "I _kissed_ her! I've never kissed anyone before!"

"Alright, good job for that."

I take it back. It may have been more pleasant to argue with someone else.

-Liz POV

I walked into the living room in gallows manor to get my lip-gloss, (I had a bad habit of leaving it between the couch cushions when I watched romantic comedies. It's not like I can hold a pillow laughing and my lip-gloss at the same time!) but when I looked to the couch, instead of lip-gloss, I found my meister.

He looked kinda cute, in his black reaper mask pajamas, clutching a pillow. A bright pink blush spread out across his face, and he was wearing the look.

Oh no, the look that every mother, every older sibling fears.

Death The Kid had finally gathered the guts to put the move on a girl.

Yup, he kissed her. And I'm pretty sure I know who, and how.

"Hey, Kiddo," I said, plopping myself down on the couch.

"Hi Liz..." He didn't look at me.

"So,"

"'So' what?"

"Who'd ya kiss?"

His face flushed a brighter red.

"Was it Maka?"

The blush was spreading to his ears.

"So, what did she say?"

"She was pretty shocked..."

Oh dear.

"In a good way? Did she throw anything at you?"

"I don't know, but she's been waiting for it for a while, I guess."

"Well, that's good," I said, poking him in the arm. "That means that she probably liked it!"

His bottom lip began to tremble.

"Oh no. Whats wrong?"

"Liz, you only poked me on one side. Its terribly asymmetrical."

(A.N. this next bit wasn't part of the original storyline, but it was too cute to resist!)

Patty POV

Crona had said 'Hi' to me at school without stuttering. That was good, right? I mean, he hid from me before.

I put down the school yearbook where I had circled Crona's face with a blue crayon. I had learned how to be quieter around him, so he was less afraid of me, and I wanted to see if he was enough not afraid to go with me to a park, or a zoo, or something even more fun!

But I had to ask him first, didn't I?

I grabbed my box of crayons and a sheet of coloring paper.

This Letter was going to be the best in the whole kingdom of ever lovin' letters!

GIRAFFES AND CAKE COULDN'T COMPETE!

Soul POV

Maka was acting strange. She was still in her pajamas, for one, and she had sat down on the couch with a pillow and a plate of riceballs. I mean, who does that? Especially Maka.

You know what? I bet I could make a whole list of the things wrong with Maka.

-She isn't reading

-She's blushing

-She hasn't gotten onto me for the pile of chips on the counter

-She keeps giggling, and covering her face with her hands

-She's in her fluffy pajamas

-She watched a _soap opera! _And worst of all...

-She skipped her homework.

I'm sorry but the Maka I know does NOT skip homework.

Ever.

In her life.

She had _appendicitis_ and still turned it in on time.

And it all started after that one night at the library.

"Soul! Can you come here!" yelled Maka over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

I sat down on the couch next to her, and she bounced up and down, brimming with joy, or anticipation, or whatever.

"Guess what."

"What."

"I got kissed!"

Oh crap! It was that no good son of a (Censored for the rest of Souls profanity packed mind rant!)

"Who the hell kissed _you!_"

She turned to face me, looking hurt.

"Who the hell kissed me. That's the first thing you say. 'Oh, nobody would like Maka, who on earth was interested in miss tiny-tits? How could she actually have friends like that?' Well Soul, you are my weapon partner, but I have friends. Friends who might like me... And if you didn't have the guts to step up first then that's your own fault, not Kid's or mine."

She brought a small book down on my head, grabbed Blair, "NYAAAA! WATCH IT!" and disappeared under a pile of blankets at the foot of the couch.

Since when did life begin to resemble a shojo anime?

Maka POV

I can't believe Soul! He never seemed to care before, but I mention kissing (but not with him, oh no! Whatever shall he do?) and he gets all possessive! What a jerk. What a narrow minded jealousy fueled jerk.

I wonder if Kid's in danger because of him? Or if Soul would try anything stupid and get hurt?

"Nyaaa! Whatcha' worryin' about, Maka Chan?"

Great. Another explanation for me to think up.

A.N. Yay! Finaly done! now you guys have another chapter, so plz review!


	11. What did Blair do?

A.N. So so so sorry that i haven't posted in forever, but i haven't had a computer, (mine broke) and the school finally gave us iPads! Yes! So i'm celebrating by trying to write as many chapters as possible. 0_0

Patty POV

I ran past Crona's dorm room in the basement, looking for it. I mean, anybody can get lost down there, right? it's a spooky place, like one where ghosts would hide. But after a couple more tries, I got it right. The door squished my letter to Crona, but I think he'll still like it. Everybody likes letters, right? it doesn't matter if it's squished... I hope.

Maka POV

"Gosh..."

I sat up, and put my palm up to my forehead. I had a massive headache, a heavy feeling on my chest, and, I'm pretty sure that I'd stayed up most of the night.

What was it that happened again?

Oh, right.

Soul hurt my feelings, Kid kissed me, and...what is up with my- I looked down.

"BLAIR!"

I flung back the covers and sprung out of bed, racing into the hall.

"BLAIR, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!"

Cat-Blair strolled into the hallway, and sweat dropped.

"Oh, hi, Maka-Chan! How'd you sleep last nigh-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I just thought they needed a little help, was all! I mean, did't you pass through puberty a long time ago?"

"WHY DID YOU CHANGE MY SIZE!

"I THOUGHT YOU'D LIKE IT! SOUL CAN'T CALL YOU TINY TITS ANYMORE!"

That is an interesting thought, but not good enough.

"Why... just change me back."

"Nopey-dope."

"Blair," "Nuh-uh."

"BLAIR, PLEASE! IT'S WAY TOO OFF BALANCE! HOW CAN I FIGHT LIKE THIS!"

"Hey, what's going-"

Soul came into the hallway in his pajamas, caught sight of me, and shot back into the wall, nose bleeding.

I looked down again, and here is what i saw.

-pajamas. not that bad if i was back to normal but...

-d cup. not what i wanted or usually had

but... my shirt was way to small, and was already low cut so...

"Whaaa! Soul, cover your eyes!"

I turned and ran back into my bedroom, and pulled off my pajamas.. I grabbed a sports bra from my dresser, and put that on under the baggiest t shirt i had. It almost hid the now-way-too-big boobs, but i could still tell.I put on a pair of shorts, and sat on my bed, head in my hands.

Why did this happen today?

Kid POV

This morning i burned breakfast, and patty's pancake was asymmetrical. I wasn't put together enough to try to figure out a suit, so i suppose it was slightly asymmetrical.. I arrived at school on time, because i didn't want to be late.

I guess your brain works funny when you like someone.

"Hey, Kid, you seem kind of out of it today."

Liz looked at me with genuine concern, but i didn't want to go into length about it all.

"Oh, its nothing. I'm fine."

She stared, obviously not believing a word i said.

"Really, Its fine. Don't worry."

She finally turned around, glanced back at me, and started whispering to patty. Girls really are weird. But not Maka.

Maka isn't weird at all.

Liz POV

He's acting strange.

He's not symmetrical.

Were on time today.

He didn't get upset or flip out when he messed up the food.

Mama's not here yet.

All these things are whats wrong in the world today. Strangely, there a bit more alarming to me than a kishin attack.

Gosh, I need help.

Kid POV

"alright kids, lets start roll. Maka Albarn... Maka Albarn?"

scritch scratch.

"alright, absent. Justin Ar-"

*SLAM! Pit pat pit pat pit pat shlump.

"Okay, late."

I looked too my side, and saw that Maka had sat down in the seat next to me. She looked kinda freaked out and frazzled and-...wait, are those...

She looked over to me, blushed furiously, and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Death the kid...Death the kid..."

SLAM!

a scalpel hit the wall next to my head, and embedded itself in the wood. I swung my head over to the front so fast that i fell off the bench.

"Hahahahah!" "Oh my gosh." "Is he okay?" "Pfft!"

"Please stop staring at Maka, and pay attention. I's rather not wast any more scalpels on the wall."

The scalpel landed asymmetrical... this isn't right...

I stood up again, and grabbed the scalpel.

"Professor stein, the scalpel landed asymmetrical..."

"And?"

"And please throw it at me again, but this time, symmetrically, or i swear I'm going to freak out."

I saw liz and patty staring at me, Maka face palming and Black*Star laughing. But did it really matter? I mean, symmetry is the greatest power mankind have been given.

A crazed smile spread over steins face. "Very well."

"STOP!" Maka stood up, and walked over to me.

"You idiot! Maka...CHOP!"

I fell down to my seat, and tried to cover the little fountain of blood squirting over my head. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the classroom, slamming the door. Gosh, am i in trouble.

Stein POV

They won't be back today. Oh, well. But I wont be letting him off easy. He shall be the next to perform a dissection.

(A.N. Okay, this is the cruddiest chapter by far, but r&amp;r! I know it sucks, but it was written at 10 pm on a school night, so... yea.)


	12. Forever

An ok again late uploading bla bla, geez, no ugh... Sorry. I'm just gonna cut to the chase.

Kid POV

"what is wrong with you? Do you want to die? Or get hurt if it happens that you can't die? What about the kishin, huh? He's still out there! We need you! We need you more than you know!"

was she... Crying?

"we all need to be a little more, I don't know! Just... Don't make dumb choices."

she straightened up, and took out a book. "Maka chop..."

it didn't hurt though. she laughed a little, and sniffed.

"Maka, I'm sorry, I won't do it-"

"it's fine kid, just... Yeah. Don't do it again. Back to class?"

"sure."

Maka POV

gosh! Why'd he have to go scare me like that! It's not funny, or right, oh lord death. I just hope he gets better by the time we're adults.

i wouldn't wanna marry someone who'd be willing to hurt himself or others over something as trivial as symmetry.

we sat down, and he grinned at me nervously, hair falling into his eyes.

"Maka, Kid, please see me after class," droned stein, bored as ever.

"yes sir."

what did he want? Oh, I hope he won't lower our grades... Or tell spirit.

ugg, that would be a disaster.

Kid POV

what did he want? Oh, please don't tell my father, it's so trivial, but he might get worried and start poking his nose in things...

It would be rather embarrassing if he found out about Maka and I. What would she think if she found out I haven't told him? But...

I bet she hasn't told spirit.

(Later!)

"Ok, what's going on here? I know you two are dating-"

"wha-" Maka stopped herself and blushed deeply. Gosh, isn't that just so cute! Her little pigtails almost stood straight up!

Stein looked in her direction, annoyed.

"I know you two are dating, as that's pretty much common knowledge among staff. Yes, lord death knows too,"

dang it. I kinda wanted to tell him myself... Later.

"but how far is this going to go? Do you two have plans for... The future I suppose, or is it just a fling? Think about that before getting to attached. You can go.

he turned around, and kicked off of the wall with his chair. CRASH! And he was back on the floor again. You can guess the rest.

later again

Maka POV

why did he ask? Ok, so we were still only like, 13, so this probably wouldn't last. But still, I want too keep this as long as I can! Kid is the one of my best friends ever, and I want it to stay like that.

i stood up, and looked in the mirror. Back in my pajamas, I could still see the effects of blairs little helping hand. No, baggy t shirts couldn't hide it, and the comfy shorts didn't do much either.

"Blair... Blair... Blair!"

"yes?"

"please..." I looked down again, and groaned. " please just change me back."

she looked at me again, pursed lips and sorrowful eyes.

"are you sure that's what you want honey? I can't make them grow again, you know."

"yes!"

"alright!" She pointed at me, eyes wide and smile wider!

"pum-pum- pumpkin, Halloween magic! Shrink, boobies, shrink!"

a deflating noise came from my shrinking chest, kind of like a whoopee cushion. Great. The only girl alive with whoopee cushion breasts. Now, the Baggie shirt was actually Baggie, and the shorts no longer stretched around my (sadly) tiny waist.

blushing, I mumbled "thanks Blair, and pulled out a book. I hadn't read in quite a while, so... Who knows. Maybe this will help life seem simpler at least.

Wish I lived in a book. Then I could skip the boring parts.

Kid POV

while brushing my teeth (for 8 minutes, of course) I began to think about what stein said.

Did I have a future with Maka? She wasn't a reaper, and that would be a hard rule to bypass. But I would find a way of it came to that. I love her, but... Am I gonna commit if and when the time comes? I hope I will.

"Kid! Patties eating the plants! Again! Where'd you put the pop-tarts!"

then again, we're all still only thirteen. It doesn't matter yet.

After spitting out my toothpaste and looking down at my reaper skull flannel pajamas, I decide to once again help Liz find the death-forsaken pop-tarts. It doesn't matter.

at least until we've fed patty some pop-tarts, and saved the plants.

Patty POV

Crona sent me a letter back! He isn't ready for fairs. They are too loud. He doesn't like zoos. But he likes me! He likes to be my friend!

I'm keeping this letter forever.

Also, I got pop-tarts. Whenever I start to eat plants, they find and give me pop-tarts.

I should eat plants more often.

Soul POV

Maka was dating kid. I can live with that. I'll like Liz instead. But I swear, if he hurts Maka at all... Then He'd better watch his back.

I always knew they'd end up more than study partners anyways.

even if I wanted to be the one Maka kissed first.

a.n. Awwwwyes! Fluffiness in the house! Well, that's it for now, sayanora Senpais! :P

ps, I know my capotolation was off, I'll fix it later.


	13. Blackstar's goddess

AN. again, sorry for the late update. I have locked myself out of the account for goodness knows how long. Anyways, on to the chapter.

patty POV

When I eat the plants, they give me pop tarts. And they thought I was dumb! No. In fact, I am smarter than most would think. I know things. If I want a pop tart, eat a plant. I know things.

I know more things than a giraffe ever would.

I know that Ragnaroc hurts Crona's mind. I know that Crona doesn't like me back, yet. I know that giraffes die when they get old. I know what marshmallows are made of. I know how babies are made. I know why Kid stares at Maka during class.

I know why I stare at Crona during class. And why he doesn't stare back.

maka POV

It had been days since the scapell incident, and things were almost back to normal.

Kid was still obsessed with symmetry. I couldn't change that.

We still went to the library, but something was different.

It didn't feel like it had before.

We would play around and read, joke about things. But we never kissed or held hands. Neither of us really wanted to. So I guess it was fine. No one had had an assignment for days, so we were all bored. All except Soul.

"Soul! Your turn to make dinner!"

"Five more minutes Maka! I need to finish this page!"

"Alright, but hurry! I'll start cooking the rice. The meat and veggies are in the fridge!"

Soul was in a streak of nonstop studying. It was rather surprising to see him trudge back and forth from the library, carting around mountains of books. It took him forever, and he went through so many rice balls a day...

I just hope we don't run out of rice.

I do the cleaning, and I study a lot too. But it's strangely quiet when Soul is focussed. It makes me miss someone to talk to. Even kid is busy studying, and Liz has patty to take care of. Besides, last time I hung out with Liz, she forced me to wear crop-tops and heels.

I wish Tsubaki wasn't so busy with Black*Star!

Tsubaki POV

"BLACK STAR! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"BLACK STAR WILL NOT LISTEN TO ANYONE! AND HE WILL NOT COME DOWN! I AM A GOD! GODS DO NOT LISTEN TO LITTLE PEASENT GIRLS, NO MATTER HOW GOOD THEY COOK OR HOW BIG THEIR BOOBS ARE! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

It was a normal day! I had been trying to make dinner, but blackstar was playing these funny studying self punishment games. Nothing new! Nothing new!

"BLACK STAR! YOU NEVER LISTEN!"

"I DONT HAVE TO! IM A GOD, REMEMBER? NOW COOK THE DINNER!"

He really doesn't listen! And he's not a god! But I don't mind! It's just his personality! Nothing I can do to change it!

"MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD! I'M GOING TO MAKA'S!"

We haven't had a sleepover in forever. I'm sure she wouldn't mind!

Blackstar stopped yelling, and got off the roof. He walked over to me, face somber, pajamas slumping.

"Do you mean it Tsubaki? I'm sorry, I'll be good!"

I didn't answer, and kept shoving things into my overnight bag.

"I'm sorry. I'll make the dinner, I'll stop yelling. I'll study normally! Please don't go!"

still no answer. He grabbed my arm hanging on me, close to tears.

"Tsubaki. I'm afraid of the dark. I'm afraid of you leaving. Don't leave goddess. Don't leave me alone in the dark."

I pulled him off, slammed the door behind be, and walked down the street. Taking a big breath of chilly air, I smiled. I never really realized how pretty streetlights are without small, loud, blue monkey boys on them!

Maka POV

_ding dong_

"I'll get it!"

Soul ran to the door. Since he couldn't stop studying, I had made rice and ginger beer. Soul had wanted meatballs but... Kid had given me some more oriental recipes I'd like to try.

"I'm sorry for just showing up out of nowhere, it's just I couldn't stand Black Star anymore, you know!"

"Yea, I get it. Nobody knows how you put up with him as often as you do. It's fine, Maka won't mind. She's been wanting company!"

It sounded like Tsubaki! And soul was letting her in! I put a third plate on the table, and put the cover back on the rice. Maybe today would turn out better than I thought!

About thirty minutes later, we had Tsubaki's sleep roll in the living room, next to mine for a sleepover. Soul could have left if he wanted to, but he claimed his spot on the couch, and started dishing out rice. Once we were all seated, there was a lot to talk about.

"What finally cracked you? You're usually able to stand his antics rather well." Soul looked her in the face, putting his fork down on the rice.

"Hehe!" She smiled, and sweat dropped. "He wouldn't come to dinner, wouldn't get off the roof, and said he wouldn't listen to little Peasent girls, no matter how good their cooking was or how big their boobs were, or something like that."

She looked down at her general chest area, and sighed.

"He sure mentions breasts often!"

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"Oh, just overnight... Maybe a tiny bit longer. I don't really want to go home. I left him alone crying. I haven't left him alone overnight before, I usually drop him off at the academy with Sid..."

"he'll be fine," Soul cut in. "He's old enough to spend a night alone. He needs to be a little less dependent on you at home."

"So Maka," she said, after a few moments of silence. "How's that rom-com colection going?"

Black*Star POV

It's dark and cold in my room. The tamache mats feel weird on bare feet when it's cold. I can't see, and I can't sleep. My goddess didn't tuck me in. My goddess didn't stay. Nobody stays. My parents couldn't, no friends ever do. Nobody stays.

and nobody takes the time to say goodbye.

When you walk in the dark, it feels like monsters can see you. You don't know where you are, and you can't smell through the darkness and see. Light glints off of pots and weapons, shadows follow you on the wall. Everything looks the same. So I sit Down, fold my knees up to my chest, and tuck into a ball. I'm not scared of the dark. I'm not scared of the dark. I'm scared of what's in the dark.

I miss my goddess.

More than anyone could ever know.

Kid POV

It's fun to be at home for a while, without other people. Patty falls asleep on the couch, a giraffe snugly wrapped around her. Liz pops popcorn into her mouth, and paints her toes pink and purple colors. I watch the movie that Patty chose, almost unaware of my surroundings as a cartoon animated symmetrical squirrel walks around the screen with a fat duck.

Everyone is in their pajamas, half buried I'm mounds of blankets. We have popcorn, soda, candy, and a box of pop tarts. (The result of another attack on the plants.) Nobody makes much noise, other than Patty's continual snoring. It's times like these that being symmetrical isn't the most important thing. Right now the most important thing is how that one little perfect squirrel is going to get that fat duck oozy of the bottle. There's no way in my fathers name that duck got in there naturally.

And as the squirel dismembers the cartoon duck to remove him from the bottle, I can't help but wish that patty had been awake to see it.

AN. Hope that makes up for extended leave! Bye!


	14. Fire fists

A. I haven't uploaded in a while, cuz I kinda lost interest in soul eater. But I watched it again, and decided to finish my stories like I had planned. Well, enough talk! Let's get to the story. :)

Maka POV

"Thanks again for letting me stay over. But, Maka, I have something to ask you. Do you know what day the next test is on? I haven't been able to find it because black star used my calendar to make paper ninja stars."

Tsubaki smiled and sweatdropped. Well, she really is the only one on earth that could put up with Black*Star.

"Sure," I said. "Just give me a minute to get mine out."

"Thanks Maka. It really does mean a lot to me."

I smiled, and stood up. I walked down the hall to my room, and could hear Soul and Tsubaki chit chat like friends would. The only problem in the entire house was the matter of the calendar. A certain magical (and annoying) cat had decided to neglect the scratching pole Soul had made her, and shredded my calendar, leaving the dates unreadable.

"Blair!" I hissed, flinging my door shut behind me. I ran forward, grabbing the annoying cat and shaking her.

"why did you do this!"

"You ran out of toilet paper, why else?" She said, smug little cat mouth set, with her awful little eyes. Oh, if only I could knock her silly! But she had nine lives. Drat.

"Maka? Yoo-hoo? Over here? Earth to Albarn!"

"What." I grumbled, unwilling to look at her.

"What are you thinking, you're staring into space with an awful look on your face. Are you alright?"

"Just trying to find the most painful way to throttle you." She paled considerably, and tried to escape. However, her wiggling didn't free her at all. So, grudgingly, she turned human.

I was still holding her of course. But instead of grasping a naughty little kitty with both hands, well...

"Maka, get your hands off my breasts. I'm not a homosexual."

I pulled my hands back and flung myself across the room. "WAAAAAAH! BLAIR, WHYD YOU HAVE TO GO AND TRANSFORM!" Why did everything lately have too be about boobs? Seriously, there was no point to any of this! (A.N. Oh, Maka Maka Maka. It's for comic relief? Can't you see?)

"Well, I couldn't exactly wait to be throttled, could I?" She crossed her arms and pouted, deliberately making her boobs jiggle. I covered my face in shame. She then sighed dropping her arms to her sides."Anyways, I can fix you precious calendar."

Her hand glowed with orange magic, and I uncovered my eyes to watch.

"Pum-pum-pumpkin, Halloween magic!"

The blast enveloped the calendar, restoring it to its previous form.

"There. Now calm your little head." She popped back into cat form, and started licking her paws.

"Maka, it's rude to leave your guest waiting. Plus, we can hear you guys, quit fighting the cat. It's not cool."

"Be there in a second!" I ran over to the calendar, checked the date, and wrote it down on a notecard.

"Maka, are you sure you're all right in there?"

"In a minute!" I called, tripping over a pile of cat toys and books. "Drat." I stood back up, and ran out the door.

"you all right Maka?" Tsubaki asked as I sat down.

"Yeah, just peachy." I grumbled, and looked at the card. "Well, the next test is actually this Friday. Here, you can take this card back home so that you don't forget." "Thanks Maka! Now I just have to keep Black*Star out of trouble until the test is over."

"Speakingof Black*Star," said Soul, "I wonder how he's doing now? Hopefully when you get home there won't be any fires."

"Oh, he's not dumb enough to start a fire!"

Black*Star POV

Crap. This is why Tsubaki never let me play with matches.

"AAHAAHAAHAAHA. NO FIRE IS A MATCH FOR THE GREAT AND POWERFUL ME! ME, WITH A CAPITAL M! I'LL JUST BLOW IT OUT!"

~five minutes later~

"Haha, no matter, it... _Wheze... _Is still confined... To one corner..." I looked around the room, trying to find something that could get the fire put out. There was a water bottle! But no, I was more powerful than that!

"I KNOW! ILL USE MY BRILLIANT STRENGTH TO PUNCH THE FIRE OUT!"

Maka POV

"Yeah? Mph. Okay... I'll put her on the line. Tsubaki?"

Soul had picked up a phone call in the middle of a game of clue, and now passed it to Tsubaki. Once she had the phone, he rested his head in both hands and cursed.

"That freaking idiot, why'd he have to go do that?"

Tsubaki was listening to the phone in silence, one hand clasped over her mouth, eyes wide.

"_Miss? Miss, we need you to come dow-_" click.

"We need to get to the hospital..." She whispered, and stood up, face pale. We both stood and followed her as she walked shaking to the door.

"Soul? What happened?"

"Black*Star tried to put out a fire with his hands."

"Oh." I sweatdropped, and groaned internally. Damn it, that kid was stupid.

"we've got to get to the freaking hospital.. Ha. Haha.. HahahaHaHAhAHA! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Soul stared at Tsubaki, who had slumped to the floor in crazed laughing fits.

"Are you okay dude?"

"It's been like this since the day I met him... Why'd I ever think it would change?" She whispered, smiling with tears running down her cheeks. "Soul?" She said, turning to look at him. The crazed smile never left her face. She stood up, her nightgown straightening itself out. "Can you give me a ride?"

"I thought since Tsubaki was gone, maybe if I lit a candle, the dark wouldn't be as scary. But... Fire is pretty scary too. I dropped a match... Or three... OK, maybe four. BUT NOTHING IS SCARY AT ALL WHEN MY GODESS IS HERE! AHAHAHAHA!"

Tsubaki was standing next to the hospital bed that held Black*Star, his hands and forearms bandaged up. Her face was hidden in a shadow, and twitching, she stuck out one hand.

"Maka," she said through gritted teeth. "Hand me that phone book will you?"

I nodded, and handed it over.

"Tsubaki...CHOP!"

And in a manner of seconds, Black*Star himself was seeing stars. Tsubaki lifted the book, and stood up straight.

"Thank you Maka. And by the way, did I do it corectly?"

I stared in awe for a few seconds because of the outburst, but smiled.

"Absolutely."

A.N. Yay! Another chapter that doesn't forward the plot at all. Don't worry, I already know what I'm doing for the end, so the fluff won't be all that happens dorever. Well, fluff or not, I put something out there, and I'm halfway proud of it. That's all! Hugs!"


	15. The Big Test

(A.N. I apologize for not updating, but I wasn't able to access a computer often enough to do so. Well enough of me, on to the story!)

Maka POV

The day of the test had finally arrived. After waiting for nearly an eternity, I was ready. And so was Kid, as far as I knew. I was gonna beat that son-of-a-lightning-bolt Ox. No matter what. I pulled on my usual outfit, straightened my tie, and brushed my hair into pigtails. I took twice the time as I normally do pulling on my lucky socks and usual shoes, determined to get things right. A dab of peppermint oil behind each ear for concentration, and a bottle of chamomile to calm the nerves. Once I had everything ready, I left my room.

"Soul?" I called, running into the kitchen to start breakfast. No reply. I tried again. "Soul, you need to wake up! It's test day!" Still no answer. I groaned, and set down my pan. I ran back up to sSoul's door, and knocked hard.

"Soul! You've got to get up now!" Still no answer. I rolled my eyes, and flung open the door. His room was a pigsty, dirty laundry everywhere, and papers littering the floor. Soul was sprawled out in a dirty pair of pajamas on top of an unmade bed covered in dirty socks and pizza slices. His alarm was unplugged, and blair was passed out in the corner, one paw around a bottle of Sake. I rolled up my sleeves, and walked over to his bed. Pulling dirty blankets and who knows what else off of him, I tried to get him to wake up.

"Soul! You have got to get up!" I rolled him over, and lightly slapped at his cheeks. He blinked awake, and sat up groggily.

"Maka, I'm sick." he said, face flushed, and voice stuffy sounding. Oh shoot.

"No, no no, you're not sick. we'll just get you out of bed, feed you breakfast, you, you'll be perfectly fine!" I grabbed him under both arms, and tried to pick him up. No use. He closed his eyes again, and sneezed. "Maka," he said again, rolling back onto the bed. "I'm too sick for school. Just leave me to die." *snore.

I rolled my eyes, and sat on the bed. Propping him up with one arm, and getting ahold of him with the other, i managed to walk him over to the couch, and sit him there.

"I don't wanna go to school," he whined, and rolled over on the couch. I walked back into the kitchen, and grabbed a damp towel. "We have a big test today Soul," I pleaded. "Just try to get up? I'll make whatever you want for breakfast. Just sit up, and let me get some medicine." He seemed to consider this for a moment, and then nodded. I breathed a sigh of relief, and walked over to the medicine cabinet.

This was gonna be a long morning.

Kid POV

I had been ready to go for quite a while, and was sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for Liz and Patty to make their way downstairs. I had opened a fresh box of strawberry chocolate pop-tarts for patty, and made coffee for Liz and I. It was raining, a fairly uncommon occurrence in death city. I enjoyed rain, as all things imbalanced were masked by it, and all things dirty and dust-covered were rinsed clean. This particular day, I was setting on the windowsill with a cup of coffee watching the water pour down. By 6:13 am, Liz was stumbling down the stairs, still dressed in a tank top and pajama pants.

"Good morning, Elizabeth." I said. she looked up at me, half asleep, and poured a cup of coffee.

"That's 'Liz' to you, shortie." She grumbled, glaring at me over the edge of her mug. "Yes, alright, Liz. Morning, Patty." Patty stepped off of the stairs, and plopped onto her chair. "Morning, Kiddo. Whats for breakfast?" she yawned. i pushed the pop-tart box towards her, and her eyes widened, suddenly awake. "You mean, I, I get pop-tarts?" she squealed, and ripped open a package. liz reached over and stole one, and patty slapped at her hand.

"Don't take that, it's mine!" Liz rolled her eyes. "Patty, its a twelve pack. Losing one or two wont kill you." She popped the corner the stolen pastry into her mouth, and munched silently. i watched for a moment, and then cleared my throat. The girls looked up at me, then continued chewing. Oh, well. I got there attention, at least.

"I've decided that since it is the day of the big test-" Liz sprayed coffee across the table onto patty, who dropped six of the seven pop tarts she was holding. I wiped a few stray drops off of my cheek, and started over.

"Since it is the day of the test, I've decided the two of you can choose your own clothing. I'm hoping it will help with your overall test scores, as the last ones were horrendous." Patty shoved another pop-tart into her mouth, eyes worried. Liz simply finished her pop-tart, downed the rest of her coffee, and headed upstairs muttering something about needing a drink. Patty grabbed the box, and turned to run to her room. Before she made it, I stole one package of tarts. She stuck out her tongue at me, and raced to her room. I smiled, and sat back down to open my pop-tarts.

Soul POV

I was sick. Real sick. Maka made me some frozen waffles like my mom used to when I was sick, and I sat on the couch picking at them. She had plopped a wet rag on my forehead, and convinced me to change into clean pajamas. I could tell by how she bustled around putting things into my bag that she expected to get me to school. It wasn't happening.

"Soul, are you sure you can't go? I need to know now." she looked at me pleadingly, but I just smiled weakly and pulled my blankets closer.

"I don't want to spread it around. That's not a cool thing to do. Just go to school, Maka. I'll be fine." She bi her lip, and then nodded. "Alright. There's some meatballs in the fridge, if you need something to eat. Anything you want me to bring home when I can?" "Cold medicine," i said, and waved her off. "Just go to school already, or you'll be late." She nodded again, grabbed a jacket and a scarf, and ran out the door. I settled in, and flipped on the TV. If you get sick, you might as well relax while you can.

Maka POV

I rushed into the classroom just in time, and dropped my jacket and scarf to the floor by my desk. Once I was settled, I glanced over to Kid and the twins. He looked up, and smiled encouragingly. A confused look spread over his face, and he mouthed "where's Soul?" "He's sick," I mouthed back. He nodded, and looked back towards the front.

"Alright class, I understand that you're all tired, but today is the day of the test. Black*Star, you might want to sit up now, if you sleep through it, I won't hesitate to dissect you." Light glinted over Stein's glasses as he stared at the sleeping meister. Tsubaki nudged him awake, and he fell off the desk. Stein rolled his eyes.

"Once you receive your papers, you may begin."

I looked down at my test, and raised the pencil. This time, I would be top of the class.

(A.N. sorry it isn't very long, but I have to go to camp in the next 5 minutes. bye!)


	16. Aftermath? (minus the numbers)

(A.N. Sorry for long wait! Not too sorry, but... you get the picture. High-school is more hectic than I imagined, so i have ignored everything. Well, that's enough talk. On with plot bunnies!)

Maka POV:

The first few questions were simple, and standard for our school. It read;

"Question one: A sound soul dwells within a sound _ and a sound _.

Question two: Once a Technition/Meister feeds _ Souls to their weapon, they become a _ _.

Question three: A Weopon and Meister pair require _ Kishin Souls and _ Witch's soul to become a Death Scythe."

I knew that I was going to ace the test, easily. But what about Kid and Soul? I could hear the scratches of pencil on paper all around me. We only had one hour left to complete the test. I couldn't afford any distractions. So I filled in the answers, and moved on.

Kid POV

The questions were easy and average, but... UGH!

THE FORMAT OF THE PAPER WAS COMPLETELY UNACCEPTABLE! THE ENTIRE THING WAS OFF CENTER, DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ABOUT THE COLUNMS, AND-

I told myself to breath. I could get through this, so long as I stayed calm.

I read over the questions again, filling in answers as I went. Blinding myself to the blatant asymmetry, I was able to get through the first page. Take a breath, and turn the page. I followed this process for the next twenty to thirty minutes, the ticking of the clock a perfect metronome.

Patty's POV

I couldn't read the first question quite right. A sound soul resides within a sound_ and a sound _? What the heck was a sound _? I decided that I could put a smiley face on each one. They WAY too blank.

"A sound soul resides within a sound Smiley and a sound happy face. Much better." Soul was sitting next to me and looked at me funny. I stuck out my tongue, and smiled. I was gonna finish this test-thingy before shark-boy had a chance! Maybe if I got a better score, Crona would go to the zoo with me. He reminds me of a little rabbit. I don't know why, but I think I would show them to him.

So I drew a rabbit. Crona sat across the room, scribbling down answers as Ragrnaroc pulled at his hair. I would have liked to throw something at Ragnaroc, but all I had was a pencil, and I needed it to write.

Black*Star POV

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM GOING TO WIN THIS TEST! NO MATTER HOW HARD IT IS, NO MATTER HOW MANY WORDS I CAN'T READ! I'M GOING TO WIN THIS TEST, AND SURPASS GOD! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- What does s-o-u-l spell? ...Damnit.

Soul POV

Kid kept looking towards Maka. He looked sick, like he's gonna puke.

I hoped the stupid bastard would.

It's not like I was trying to look at Maka, but she was three people over. Not much that I could do not to look at her, right?

Who was I kidding? I put my head down, and started writing out answers. Gosh, that hour was boring. I looked up a couple more times during the test, and noticed Liz doing almost the same thing that I was. Sitting, scratching out random answers that probably weren't gonna be right. I halfway smiled, and went back to writing

Stein POV

They all looked like ants, scrambling to get answers down. Funny to watch really. I wondered what was going on in those puny minds. How each and every one of them works, the wheels turning rapidly.

Guess I'd just have to wait until one of them died to find out. Lord Death wasn't about to let me crack their skulls open quite yet.

-An hour later-

Maka POV

"BRIIIIIIIIING!" Proffesser Stein smacked his hand down on the alarm, and looked up to us.

"Turn your papers over now, and set down your pencils. Don't try any funny buisness, because I've been wanting to crack one of your skulls open all day."

I shivered, and turned my now finished test over. I didn't doubt that he could crack open a skull easily. He walked around the room and collected our papers, telling each one of us to leave. I picked up my book bag, and set out towards the library. I could have sworn that Soul was looking at me forlornly, but that was ridiculous! There was no way he was having a hard time, after all of the hours he spent studying.

So I left, a nagging voice in my head telling me to turn around. One that I ignored.

Soul POV

I watched Maka leave, those dorky pigtails swinging with every step. It was too late to call out, but that was okay. We were partners, right? And there was no way in hell that I would let anything happen to that.

"Hey, Soul!" I turned around, and saw Liz trying to drag Patty away from a... 'mural' she had created on the seats. I smirked, and she glared at me. "A little help? Kids been so caught up in his own little world, that he went chasing your meister, instead of helping me with this lunatic!" I shook my head, and helped her drag Patty out of the room

"NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! MEANIES!" Patty twisted, and turned, trying to run away. We caught her, and placated her with promises of an ice-cream sundae. Liz sighed, and continued leading her towards a caffe where the ice-cream sundae could be purchased.

I held the door open for her, since she was already dealing with patty. "So," I said, looking over to Liz. "How do you think you did on the test this time around?" She grimaced. "I honestly think I failed. Again." She plopped herself down into a booth, and Patty followed suit. I grinned, almost laughing at how little she seemed to care about it. I held out a menu to her, but she waved my hand away.

"I used to work here, back when Patty and I were on probation. Ive almost got the menu down, believe it or not." She smirked, and called a waitress over. We got patty her sundae, and Liz got a strawberry milkshake.

"So," said liz, pulling the paper off of the straw, and sticking it in the milkshake. "How did you do?" I groaned. "Not much better than you." Liz smirked. Out of nowhere, Patty slammed her sundae back on the table, and With a chocolate coated face exclaimed: "I think I got got 100 percent!" Liz snorted, and I couldn't help but smile. It was way more fun than worrying about Maka... but I still did worry.

Maka POV

By the time Kid made it to the library, I had already picked out an entire stack of books. I stood back, and admired my work. The test was over, so I could read whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted! Kid was smiling when he ran over. I ran up to him, grabbed his hands, and started jumping up and down,

"Kid! We did it! We finally did it! How do you think you did? Did you pass?" He smiled, and laughed. I let go of his hands, and clasped mine together. "I Believe that I ended with a perfect score of 88." He said, smiling smugly.

"What did you do, calculate the score?"

"Well, after I got over the terrible layout of the paper, I could have done it all in my sleep." I smiled, and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ha-ha." Kid smiled, and pulled up a chair.

"Well, since the test is over, what are we gonna do? I guess you don't need a study partner any more, and I'm not as bad with symmetry, so..." He shrugged. I frowned. I hadn't thought about that yet... and it was a saddening prospect. Now that we'd each accomplished our goal, what purpose did these times have? Were the days at the library over?

"Maybe," I said, weighing each word carefully. "Maybe we could be something a little... more than study partners? Or..." I fidgeted with the edge of my sweater, afraid of what he might say. I closed my eyes, and he pulled me into a hug.

"You mumble allot when you're nervous." He said, obviously grinning. Since we were the same height, it was easy to rest my head on his shoulder. After a moment, he pulled away, and tugged at one of my pigtails.

"Well then, my perfectly symmetrical girl," He said, blushing.

"What is it, my asymmetrical boy?" I asked. He laughed again, and took my hand. I don't think I remembered to bring home all of my books from the library that day, but it was still a happy one. Simple, happy, and mine.

A.N. So much OOC-ness! AHHH! But I love making them act like this once in a while. Ill post a few more chapters, but please comment if you are alright with some second-generation stuff! Byes! ;3


	17. chocolates

A.N. Sorry again that I post so late! I suppose I should stop apologizing every time, and just write. Well, on with the show!

Patty POV

I had chocolate sauce on my face.

And banana and whipped cream and brownie and cherry and ice-cream.

And I was _tired!_

Liz was carrying me home, cause I wouldn't walk.

"Geez, you're heavy. How much Icecream did we get you?" She asked. I just giggled, and rested my chin on her shoulder. I was gonna fall asleep...

"Patty. Get. Your. Sticky. Face. Off. Of. My. Shoulder. NOW!" I flung my head back, and we almost went tumbling down to the cobblestone streets.

"Look at all the streetlights! They're turning on!" She rolled her eyes.

"You know, I could carry her instead, if you need a break," Soul said. Oh yeah! I forgot he was walking us home. I think he likes Liz. A lot. It's funny to watch them!

"Nah, I've got her. We'll make it home just fine." I closed my eyes again, tuning out the rest of their conversation.

_"C'mon, pipsqueak! It's not like anything you do's gonna change anything!"_ I heard a familiar voice croak. My eyes snapped open, and I tumbled off of Liz's back.

"Patty! Wait, at least let me try to get some of this off of your face before you go galavanting into town." She took a baby wipe out of her backpack, and scrubbed at my face. "And no galavanting around town alone!" she added as an afterthought. I shrugged, and headed in the direction of the voice.

"Stop it, Ragnarok! I don't know how to deal with getting my hair pulled, or giving things to girls! You're making things harder!" Crona sobbed.

Sobbed? that's not right. Nobody is aloud to hurt my Crona. Even though he wasn't really mine, or anyone else for that matter but... let's just skip this part!

"Hey, Crona!" I called, waving in his direction. I saw him shrink back from me, terrified once he caught sight of Liz and Soul.

"Umm, uh, h-hi Patty," He mumbled, clutching a box to his chest. Ragnarok started poking and teasing him. I punched Ragnarok.

"HEY, YOU STUPID B-(word censored for immature audiences.)" I glared at him, and he retreated back into Crona. Crona looked shaken.

"So, what's up?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my feet. Now I had Crona all to myself! No Ragnarok to bother him right now! He cast his eyes to the ground fidgeting. Then all of the sudden, he seemed to make up his mind about something.

"IreallykindalikeyousoHEREYOUGO!" He then shoved the box he was holding in my direction, followed by a quick and nervous peck on the cheek. And then he ran away, really really fast.

"Wait! Crona!" I called, and he turned a corner. Gone. "Thank you!" I called again, smiling, holding the box close.

He _likes_ me! I knew it.

Liz POV

Oh no she didn't.

My baby sister had a admirer! Hooray!

It was all I could do to keep from crying. Both of my babies (Kid and Patty... might be a little weird to call them 'babies' at this age...) had an admirer, or relationships, or... or... Ugh! I just shipped it_ sooooo_ much!

"Hey, Liz, you alright?" Soul asked with genuine worry. I just smiled grabbed him into a giant bone-crushing hug.

"My baby sister's in love!" I yelled, and spun him in a circle. I think he'd nearly stopped breathing by the time I put him down, from the way he staggered about.

Patty ran over to us, smiling with all she was worth.

"Look Sis! It's a chocolate box!" She held it up for both of us to see. It was indeed a chocolate box, a red heart tied together with a light pink ribbon. A small tag with the words 'To Patty' written in blue crayon was glued to the top.

So cute! I dragged Patty along, already planning a first date. Soul looked completely confused.

I wonder how long it would take before he worked up the courage to ask me?

Maka POV

Kid walked me home. He held my hand, and we walked together, like some couple out of a cheesey romance movie Papa used to watch when a girl found out he was a player and dumped him.

It was stupid, but I really kinda liked holding his hand.  
We talked about stupid things, things I didn't remember. Probably school, or work, or stuff like that. I _do_ remember that he seemed unreasonably happy with everything. Then again, I had no room to talk.

I was just as unreasonably happy as he was, walking with the most perfectly imperfect guy I knew.

Dear gosh, I'm starting to sound like a Hallmark card.

We got to my door, and I stood on my toes to kiss him on the cheek. He hugged me, and left on beezelbub.

I ran inside, threw on pajamas, and grabed blair from off of the couch, squishing her in a hug.

"Maka! What the hecks gotten into you!" She squealed, transforming into a human. I let go, just about bouncing up and down.

"Kid likes me! And I already knew that, but I think we're dating now! And I wanna hug everything and eat chocolate and laugh but cry and I don't know whats going on!" I bubbled, flouncing onto the couch. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Now, I've dealt with this sort of thing before you know!" She winked. "And what always helps me is a sort of girls night. Which stinks, because I'm a cat! The other cat girls are really boring." I nodded, and clutched the couch cushion close. She rolled her eyes again. "You've got it bad."

She popped up and grabbed the phone, dialing in the numbers of my closest girl-friends. "Hi there! We're having an emergency slumber party at Maka's. Yep! Bring snacks if you'd like, and plan to stay the night!" She stood at the phone for a few minutes, and then turned back to me, once again in cat form.

"They should be here in about 30 to help with all the excitement! Plus, I think Liz and Patty just had a similar experience." I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you!" I ran back into my room, and pulled my hair into their nighttime buns before the other girls arrived. I also pulled out my secret stash of cookies. Hey, it was a party, wasn't it? This was gonna be the best!

(A.N.

Sorry for any OOC-ness! by the way, I started another story on Wattpad about a girl who manages to make her way into an all boys boarding school on a scholarship, and the random crap that she goes through keeping it a secret. It's called Normal, by berrybadger. I'd love it if you checked it out! well, hopefully this chapter is enough until I can get another one written. Byeeees!)


End file.
